


救赎第二部8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部8

第8章   
　　黑焰鞭势如风雷、无坚不摧。一鞭下去足以让凡人灰飞烟灭，仙者灵力大损、真元受创。哪怕天帝灵力高深，龙鳞坚硬，被抽了几百鞭后也支撑不住了。  
　　白衣上鲜血淋漓，颗颗血珠顺着衣摆缓缓滴落，将地面染红一片。  
　　“旭儿，为何……”他奄奄一息，用仅剩的力气抬头看向魔尊。  
　　“只是让你明白阶下囚的本分而已。”鞭梢在空中发出响亮的呼啸，啪的一声重重击在地上。“比起天帝当初的手段，本尊此举尚不足万一啊！”手腕一抖，鞭子如灵蛇般拦腰打在天帝身上。  
　　他发出一声闷哼，咬牙静待那股剧痛过去。“是我对不住你。”他咳嗽两声，嘴角蜿蜒留下一缕鲜红，“若能让你消气，无论怎样我都……”  
　　鞭梢发出尖锐的破空之声，狠狠抽在天帝胸前。一道长长的血口从左到右，横贯了半个身子。  
　　魔尊冷笑，“那你就好好受着吧！本尊倒要看看你能挨多少鞭。”  
　　整整一个时辰，牢内除了鞭子打在皮肉上的声响，便是铁链偶尔晃动时发出的铮铮声。  
　　到最后连守在外面的狱卒都不忍听下去了。  
　　“尊上的黑焰鞭，我顶多只能挨十鞭，那天帝挨了这么多鞭都没死，厉害。”一个狱卒竖起大拇指。  
　　另一个也心有戚戚焉，“要不说他是龙呢，龙鳞乃天下至坚。咳，死了也好，到时候天魔两界都是咱们尊上的，一事不烦二主。”  
　　忽然鞭打声停了下来，两魔对视一眼，赶紧跑了进去。  
　　天帝头颅低垂，一身白衣已成血衣，若不是双腕被吊着，此刻已经瘫软下来了。  
　　而魔尊站在天帝面前，长长的鞭子在他脚下绕了两圈，又弯弯曲曲的延伸到天帝衣袍下摆处。  
　　“尊上？”两名狱卒看看魔尊，又看看天帝，大着胆子道：“尊上辛苦，接下来的事就交给属下吧！”  
　　魔尊置若罔闻，执了鞭柄托起天帝下巴，语调慵懒绵软，“天帝可还挨得住？”  
　　天帝唇上全是被咬出的血，一呼一吸间便混入了浓浓的血气冷香。  
　　魔尊眉尖微蹙，正要退开，却听见天帝缓缓道：“区区五百鞭本座还不放在眼里，旭儿只管动手。“  
　　两人四目相对，天帝的血从唇角蜿蜒而下，滴在乌黑的鞭柄上。魔尊没有退开，也没有挪开鞭柄，仅是微微垂着眼看着天帝奄奄一息的狼狈模样。  
　　片刻之后突然笑了一下，“好，天帝既有此心，本尊怎能不成全？”  
　　又抽了十来鞭，疾疾厉风在墙上划出浅浅痕迹，魔鞭震出的灵气将那两个狱卒逼得连连后退。  
　　忽然魔尊身子一僵，左手捂住腹部，脸上现出痛苦之色。  
　　“旭儿？”昏迷不醒的天帝猛的睁开了眼，“可是孩儿又闹你了？”忽然想到了什么，恍然道：“对了，今日你还没饮下鲜血，快取一杯饮下。”  
　　那两名狱卒正要去搀扶魔尊，听到这话动作顿了一下，彼此交换一个心照不宣的眼神，又赶紧低下头装作什么都没听见。  
　　“住口！”属下的眼神让魔尊十分恼怒，恨不得立刻将天帝剥皮拆骨，无奈腹中的小混蛋实在太折腾人，别说继续动刑了，就是站着都十分勉强。  
　　“等你挨过我魔界三十六道刑罚再说……唔……”  
　　“旭儿！”  
　　“尊上！”  
　　魔尊喘了两口气，狠狠剜了天帝一眼，冷声道：“你们两个代本尊好好折磨他，切不可心慈手软，堕了我魔界威名。”说罢拂袖而去，驾起一阵妖风回到禹疆宫。  
　　“尊上去了哪里，让我好等。”穗禾一见到他便迎了上去，蹙眉，“好重的血腥气，尊上去了火牢？”  
　　“是。”魔尊施法将身上玄衣化作宽松白衫，懒懒半躺在榻上。  
　　穗禾眸光黯了黯，“我已许久不见尊上着白衣了。”她命人取来果酒，“这酒水里加了补身药材，不苦，尊上饮一口吧！”  
　　魔尊随手接过。这果酒确实甘甜清冽，让人回味无穷。但不知是他心绪不稳还是身子微恙，那一口酒水堪堪从喉咙滑落肚腹，便立刻翻江倒海起来。  
　　周遭魔侍立刻捧来盥洗器具，魔尊趴在榻边吐得天昏地暗，险些连胆汁都吐了出来。  
　　穗禾急得手脚都没处放，一边命人请魔医来，一边为他轻轻拍背。  
　　“无妨。”魔尊脸色惨白，头上全是虚汗，仍不忘安慰她，“只是那小混蛋闹得厉害，过一阵就好了。”  
　　“尊上身子一直强健，怎的忽然变得如此……”穗禾想了想，“尊上今日可曾饮下龙血？”  
　　魔尊眼中闪过一抹阴霾，“本尊不想喝。”  
　　穗禾以为他在闹脾气，便柔声哄道：“那龙血灵力甚足，比天材异宝还有用。尊上就算不为自己着想，也要为孩儿着想啊！”见魔尊并未反对，赶紧让妖娘端了龙血过来。  
　　魔尊看着那一杯红艳艳的血，犹豫了一阵，终究还是接了过来一饮而尽。  
　　此时魔医也诊治妥当了，说来说去也就四个字——静心修养。  
　　“既如此，穗禾就先退下，尊上好好歇息。”  
　　魔尊目送她离去，心中却无半点睡意。闪眼见魔医还侯在一旁，便勾勾手指让他过来。  
　　“本尊这段时日总是做梦。”他侧卧榻上，一只手肘撑着脑袋，一只手掌搭在腿上轻轻敲击。“你有何良策让本尊不再做梦？”  
　　魔医想了想，“所谓日有所思夜有所梦……”  
　　魔尊抬眸，目光如刀。  
　　魔医咽了咽唾沫，“……那属下为尊上开一副安神药？”  
　　“你是医者，问我作甚？”魔尊哼了一声，眼眸一转，“喝了那安神药就不再做梦了？”  
　　“这个……”魔医小心斟酌词汇，避重就轻，“只要尊上心平气和，不为诸事烦忧，自然不会噩梦缠身。”  
　　魔尊终于满意了，挥手命他退下。  
　　而此时火牢之中，天帝一身是血，气息奄奄的蜷缩在墙角，若不是胸口还有一丝微弱的起伏，已和死人无异。  
　　“看他那副样子也挨不了多久了，不如今日暂且作罢？”  
　　“不错，尊上只命我等好好折磨他，并未说要了他的性命。倘若我们失了分寸，那……”说到此处两人齐齐一叹，真是神仙打架小鬼遭殃。  
　　哐当一声，牢门合上。  
　　不知过了多久，一道水波悄无声息的潜了进来，慢慢化成一个人影。  
　　天帝已被疼痛折磨得神志不清，似乎并未发现牢中多了一个人。他捂住嘴巴压住咳喘，单薄的身躯不住颤抖。但那咳嗽声岂是手掌能压住的？痛苦的呻吟从指缝中断断续续的漏出来，让人心疼不已。  
　　那人轻叹一声，慢慢向他走来。  
　　天帝忽的喷出一口鲜血，在那人鞋上溅出一片鲜红。  
　　“旭凤竟下手这么狠。”那人将他扶起来，“你忍一忍，我帮你疗伤。”  
　　天帝动作一顿，抬头朝他看去，顿时一脸嫌弃，“怎么是你。”说罢已将满身柔弱收了个干干净净。他推开彦佑的手，盘膝而坐，就地运功疗伤。  
　　彦佑愣了一下，“不然你以为是谁？”他几乎怀疑自己眼花了，赶紧揉揉眼睛，自上而下认真端详了天帝一番，“等等，你方才不是……不是快要死了吗？怎么突然就……”那一身的气势，哪里像是垂死之人。  
　　天帝运功完毕，身上的伤虽仍看着可怖，内里却好了七七八八。  
　　“魔界刑罚听着吓人，其实也不过如此。”他抚过身上鞭痕，“只有旭儿的陨魔杵才能伤我。”抬眸看向彦佑，“你怎么过来了？”  
　　“我见旭凤怒气冲冲来到火牢，放心不下……”  
　　天帝唇角微勾，眸中冷意如旧，“实话？”  
　　彦佑被他一眼看破，着实有些尴尬。“旭凤不日将举行大婚。”他顿了顿，一字一顿的道：“魔后是穗禾。”  
　　天帝顿时失了冷静，手指颤抖着攥住衣摆。“穗禾！”他怒极反笑，眼神冷得让人毛骨悚然，“旭儿也同意了？”　  
　　彦佑浑身汗毛根根竖起，勉强忍住逃跑的冲动，“禹疆宫人人喜动颜色，奔忙着筹办大婚事宜，应该是得了魔尊授意。”  
　　天帝心神剧震，喷出一口鲜血，惨笑道：“好极，不愧是魔尊，果然雷厉风行。”他撕下一片带血的衣袖递给彦佑，“你再帮我做一件事。”他的声音轻柔狠绝，“将这方衣袖交给旭儿。”  
　　彦佑明白了，但他对此并不乐观，“他若不来呢？”  
　　天帝盯着跳动的烛火，字字重如千钧，“那我就用这条命，赌这一局。”　  
　　


End file.
